The present invention relates to an auto-stereoscopic display technology, particularly pertains to a stereoscopic display device with liquid crystal shutter light filter for naked eye viewing and a display method thereof.
After the introduction of photography more than a hundred years ago, with a view to imitate the left and right human eyes, men use two cameras to take photos of the same object simultaneously to obtain two photos with the parallax of the left eye and the right eye, namely the left eye view and the right eye view. By means of a slide viewer, the left and right human eyes are separated so that the left eye is only allowed to see the left eye view and the right eye is only allowed to see the right eye view. Through the synthesis of the brain a stereo image will appear before the viewer's eyes. This method forms the basis of modern stereo images generation.
There are many methods and theories of stereoscopic imaging. For example, with a view to imitate the left and the right human eyes, men use two video cameras to simultaneously shoot movies of the same object. The two movies are then projected simultaneously onto one screen. Viewers can then watch a stereoscopic movie by wearing a pair of special polarized glasses. Alternatively, by displaying the left eye view in the odd number lines and the right eye view in the even number lines of the electronic scanning lines of a television or computer monitor, viewers can then see stereoscopic images by wearing a pair of shutter glasses, wherein the left lens thereof is opened simultaneously with the odd number lines and the right lens thereof is opened simultaneously with the even number lines. Besides, there is also a kind of helmet-mounted display for viewers to wear, in which each of the left and right lenses takes the form of a small display. The left eye view is displayed in the left lens, and the right eye view is displayed in the right lens, so that viewers feel like entering a stereoscopic virtual environment. In the recent decade, a new stereoscopic display method for naked eye viewing has been devised, so that viewers can see stereo images without the need to wear any special apparatus (such as the said glasses and helmet). The basic theory of the stereoscopic display method for naked eye viewing is the use of a special picture on which all odd number lines are used to show a right eye view and all even number lines are used to show a left eye view. By setting a raster at a certain set position, the right eye can only see all the odd number lines of the picture and the left eye can only see all the even number lines of the picture, that is, the right eye can only see the right eye view and the left eye can only see the left eye view, and so viewers can directly see a stereo image.
In the book “Okoshi, T. 1976 Three-dimensional imaging techniques. New York: Academic Press”, all methods and theories of stereoscopic imaging to date are described in detail. Apart from the laser holography method, all the above stereoscopic imaging methods share a common basis, that is obtaining one or more pairs of left eye and right eye parallax views by picturing or performing perspective projection on an object to produce various kinds of stereo images which can be viewed with or without glasses. They all share a common fatal disadvantage: since the left and right human eyes respectively view the left eye view and the right eye view, the stereoscopic movies and the stereo images cannot be viewed for a long period of time, or else it will cause physiological strain of the eyes.